Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power supply unit for a plurality of computer equipment (e.g., a rack of computers). More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply unit for a rack of computers that has a modular alternating current (xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d) section which facilitates servicing and maintaining the power supply unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer equipment is often deployed in a xe2x80x9crack.xe2x80x9d Generally, a rack is a structure in which one or more computers, electronic switches, and other such equipment is installed. Racks are particularly useful to organizations that require a great deal of computing capability, such as Internet Service Providers (xe2x80x9cISPsxe2x80x9d), Application Service Providers (xe2x80x9cASPsxe2x80x9d), various corporations with relatively large internal networks and the like.
Because it is possible that a piece of equipment in a rack may fail, it may be necessary to be able to replace the components of a rack. Also, it may be desirable to replace older model components with newer, improved versions of that component. Replacement of a component typically requires disconnecting various electrical cables. As computer equipment has become smaller, it has become possible to place many more components in a rack than previously feasible. However, as more components have been placed into a rack, it has become increasingly more difficult to service and maintain the rack. For instance, the number of cables alone has increased dramatically to the point where it can be very difficult to remove a computer due to the vast web cables typical of many computer racks.
Thus, removing an old component and installing a new component can be a very time consuming task and thus expensive (in terms of labor cost and lost computing time), particularly for an organization that may have numerous racks, each requiring such maintenance activity. Anything that can be done to make a rack of equipment easier and faster to maintain is thus highly desirable.
The problems noted above are solved in large part by a modular AC input section for a power supply unit. The power supply unit preferably includes a housing in which one or more power supply modules and the modular AC input section can be inserted. The modular AC input section preferably attaches to the distal end of the housing from where the power supply modules are inserted. The AC input section includes one or more circuit breakers, connectors and wiring that connects the breakers to the connectors. The connectors preferably comprise blind mating connectors that mate with corresponding connectors on the rear surface of the power supply modules. The AC input section is attached to the power supply housing via screws or using some other suitable attachment mechanism.
The AC input section is modular in the sense that it can be easily and quickly removed from the power supply unit and replaced with another section. This permits upgrades and repairs to be made in a quick and cost effective manner. These and other advantages will become apparent upon reviewing the following description in relation to the accompanying drawings.